Ninjago:The Journey Continues
by TheRealBlaireNightwing
Summary: The Green Ninja has now become the Ultimate Spinjitzu Master and Lord Garmadon has been turned back to normal. Peace has been brought back to Ninjago. But, when the ninja meet a new friend named Blaire, everything changes.
1. Chapter 1: Still got it!

**Chapter 1**

**Still got it!**

**Narrator's Point of View:**

Right now the ninja are in the arcade playing video games while Sensei Wu is meditating at Dareth's Mojo Dojo across the street. At that moment Sensei Wu had a vision of something bad and left to go tell the ninja.

Sensei Wu: Ninja, I feel there is a great disturbance in the city.

Zane: But, Sensei, how can there be anything wrong? Peace has been brought back to Ninjago ever since we defeated the stone army.

Sensei Wu: Alas, you never know when something new might come up.

Nya: Guys! There is something wrong going on in Ninjago City!

Cole: But, that's impossible!

Zane: According to my calculations, it is exactly 9.99% possible!

Kai: Zane's right! Let's go!

The ninja covered their faces with their masks and rushed downtown . When they finally got there, everything was perfectly fine.

Cole: I don't get it, there's nothing here.

Lloyd: Maybe it was just a false alarm.

_RRRROOOOAAAAAAARRRRRR!_

Jay: Did anybody else hear that?

A dragon comes out of nowhere.

Cole: Look out!

Lloyd: I got this. NINJAAAGO!

The dragon turned and wacked Lloyd with its tail.

Lloyd: Owww. That actually hurt.

Zane: This does not make any sense, our powers do not affect it.

Cole: Okay, no more messing around! NINJAAAAGO!

The dragon's foot swung over and landed hard on Cole's side.

Lloyd: Cole!

Jay: Lloyd, watch out!

But it was too late. The dragon caught Lloyd in its sight and slashed its claws across his chest causing, Lloyds uniform to rip and minor scratches on his chest.

Jay and Zane went to retrieve Cole and Lloyd, but got attacked by the dragon. Kai used his fire powers against the dragon, but that just made it angry. Kai hid near a building. "_This is the end!"_ He thought. Then all of a sudden, he heard something

Voice: NINJAAAAGO!

Out of nowhere comes a really bright blue tornado. An arrow shot out of the tornado and went straight threw the dragon's wing. The dragon roared in pain and staggered back. The dragon hit the building and large pieces of stone began to fall, one large piece hitting Kai on the head. Kai collapsed to the ground and blacked out.

**Kai's point of view:**

I opened my eyes. I looked around. Everyone was there. Lloyd, Cole, Jay and Zane. They were all asleep and wrapped up in bandages. Even me. I tried to sit up, but then felt a sharp pain in my back. I lied back down. I stared at the ceiling wondering where we were and who brought us here. I wanted to get up and look around, but I couldn't even move a finger in this condition. I tried to go back to sleep, but suddenly, I heard a noise.

_Clack,clack,clack,CHING!,NINJAAAGO!_

I got up and ignored the pain. I opened the door and limped into the hallway. I followed the noise into something that looked like a training course, similar to the one at our old monastery.

Voice: NINJAAAAAGO!

I quickly hid behind the wall. Then I saw her, the ninja that brought us here. She seemed to be training. "Hey!" I shouted. She pulled out a bow and arrow and pointed it towards me.

"Whoa! Wait a sec!"

Ninja: Oh, it's just you.

She put away the weapon.

"Mind telling me where I am?"

Ninja: Mind telling me what you're doing with a broken leg?

I rolled my eyes. "Who are you? Why did you bring us here?"

Ninja: You guys blacked-out while fighting that dragon. So I decided to help!

"Thanks, but I'm pretty sure we could've handled it."

Ninja: (sarcastically) Oh, yeah, you handled it pretty well. I liked that maneuver you used. Being beaten up by a dragon and letting him get away, very clever.

"Whatever, can you tell me your name?" She grinned under her mask.

Ninja: Blaire.

She removed her mask.

Ninja: My name is Blaire.


	2. Chapter 2: Blaire

**Chapter 2**

**Blaire**

**Kai's Point of View:**

Blaire: Um, helloooo?

She waves her hand in front of my face. "Oh, sorry!"

She giggled.

Blaire: Why don't you get your friends so we can meet each other? I'll make breakfast.

"Okay." I was still dazed by her beauty.

Blaire walked off. I hurried to the team. "Guys wake up!" They were still in bad shape.

**Lloyd's Point of View:**

I heard Kai screaming about something. I jerked up and felt a sharp pain in my neck.

Jay: What are you mumbling about? Hey where are we?

Kai: That's what I came to tell you about!

Kai sounded almost hysterical.

Cole: Kai are you feeling okay?

Kai: (hysterically) Of course I'm okay, I'm totally okay, are you okay? I'm totally okay. Hehe.

I looked over at Zane who was still as a rock. "Zane?"

Kai started walking towards Zane.

Cole: What's up with Zane?

Kai opened up Zane's chest and looked at his gears.

Kai: He's fine, his gears are just locked up.

Kai started to try and fix Zane.

**Jay's Point of View:**

We all watched Kai fiddle with Zane.

Blaire: Hello…

Lloyd, Jay & Cole: Ah!

Lloyd: Who are you?!

Kai: That's Blaire. That's what I was trying to tell you about.

Blaire: Hi.

Jay: Did you bring us here?

Blaire nodded.

Kai: She helped us when that dragon was attacking us.

**Cole's Point of View:**

"So you're a ninja?"

Blaire nodded again.

Lloyd: So, what's your element?

Blaire: Well…..wait here.

Blaire ran off and came back with a cup of water. She stood there for a while then lifted her hand as the water started lifting too. The water began to swirl around her making a beautiful, bright blue tornado.

******I know the story is kinda boring but it gets better. I promise!**


	3. Chapter 3: Elements

**Chapter 3**

**Elements**

**Jay's Point of View:**

"Cool. My element's lightening."

Cole: Mine's earth.

Kai: Mine's fire and his is ice.

Kai waved his hand towards Zane.

Lloyd: And I'm-

Blaire: Former green ninja now ultimate spinjitzu master. I know who you are, Lloyd.

_Everybody's jaw drops_

Jay: Whoa…..

_awkward silence_

Blaire: I made some breakfast for you guys downstairs. If you want any.

Cole: Really? Sweet!

**Cole's Point of View:**

I thought it was really nice for Blaire to make us breakfast, but we barely knew her and she had already made us something to eat….something was up.

**Narrator's Point of View:**

Everyone followed Blaire to the kitchen, Kai stayed behind. Blaire came back shortly.

Blaire: By the way…

Blaire tossed Kai an oil can

Blaire: It's for him.

Blaire motioned her hand towards Zane.

Kai: Thanks.

Blaire: Meet us in the dining room when you're done.

Blaire disappeared at the doorway. Kai smiled and squirted some oil onto Zane. Zane woke up.

Kai: Good morning.

Zane: Good morning.

Zane started walking out the door.

Kai: Where are you going?

Zane: To have breakfast with Blaire and the guys. Blaire seems pretty nice.

Kai rolled his eyes and followed Zane out into the hall.


	4. Chapter 4: Pancakes

**Chapter 4**

**Pancakes**

**Kai's Point of View:**

I followed Zane down the hallway and into the dining room. It smelled like pancakes in there. Jay, Cole & Lloyd were laughing and eating pancakes. Me and Zane sat down.

Jay: Hey, what took you guys so long?

I was about to answer when Blaire came in the room, carrying huge stacks of pancakes.

Blaire: Anybody want more-WHOA!

Blaire must have tripped over something and pancakes went flying through the air.

Blaire: Uh-oh.

Blaire quickly got up and grabbed two plates.

Blaire: NINJAAAGO!

Blaire flew right near the pancakes and then the pancakes disappeared. Blaire stopped doing spinjitzu and landed gracefully on the ground.

Blaire: Got 'em!

Everyone's mouth was wide open. Lloyd nudged his elbow near my side.

Lloyd whispers: _She's a keeper !_

I blush. "Shut up."

_20 minutes later_

**Zane's Point of View:**

I thought Blaire was really good at spinjitzu. I wanted her to show us some moves. "So, Blaire?" I began.

Blaire: Yes, Zane?

"I really enjoyed those moves that you did. Do you mind if you show us some?

Jay: That sounds like a really great idea!

Blaire: I guess I could show you guys a few moves.

**Blaire's Point of View:**

Finally! I've been waiting for this moment all day! Get a hold of yourself Blaire! Don't embarrass yourself! I admit. I kind of wanted to show off some moves. I could tell Kai was interested. I think he likes me. He is kind of cute. Wait, WHAT! Come on, Blaire! You barely know this guy! Plus, he might not like you back!

….

Okay! Kind of a bad cliff-hanger, but the next chapter comes out tomorrow, so, stay tuned!

The author would like to thank you for your continued support. Your review has been posted.


	5. Chapter 5: Show-off

**Chapter 5**

**Show off**

**Blaire's Point of View:**

I lead them out to my training course. "You guys can sit over there." They all sat down looking anxious. "So, I guess I should start with the basic stuff." We all knew I was going to do something extreme. I turned around and used a sash to cover my eyes. I bowed my head and prayed for a while. I always prayed before I went into combat mode so God could give me strength. When I was done, I struck. "NINJAAAAGO!" I twirled in the air and broke a board. All the little wooden pieces fell to the floor. I landed on the ground and waited silently. I heard the dummy, that usually pops up during my training. I pulled out my bow and arrow and shot it. I heard it hit straight through. I heard Kai mumble something under his breath.

Kai: Wow…..

I used my water element and created a tornado that demolished some boards of wood and fake dummies. I leaped and grabbed a rope. It felt so good swinging in the air. I did a somersault in the and landed on the ground. I stood up and took off my sash. I looked up and saw everyone staring at me.

**Cole's Point of View:**

I have to admit, Blaire did have some pretty sweet moves. It wasn't like anything I've seen before.

**Lloyd's Point of View:**

What Blaire did was so amazing! I had so many questions to ask her!

**Jay's Point of View:**

Every single move Blaire did was so graceful and awesome! Totally Righteous!

**Zane****'s Point of View:**

Blaire showed absolutely no fear and I should know. I watched her every move. Literally! I am a nindroid after all. I wanted to ask a various amount of questions.

**Kai's Point of View:**

Blaire looked so beautiful while fighting, which is kind of weird for me to say.

Blaire: So, what did you guys think!

Jay: That was so AWESOME!

Cole: That was the most amazing thing I've ever seen!

Kai: Can you teach us some of those moves!

Lloyd: That was so COOL!

Blaire: Thank you guys so much! Nobody's ever said that to me before!

_15 minutes later_

_Okay so right now Blaire is in her room and the ninja are coming to ask her some questions blah, blah, blah here's the rest of the story._

**Blaire's Point of View:**

I lay in my bed reading my bible when I heard a knock at my door. "Who is it?"

Zane: Zane.

I got up and opened the door. "Oh, hi Zane! Did you need something?"

Zane: Actually, yes. I wanted to ask you a question. Maybe a lot of questions, may I come in?

"Sure!" Zane walked in. "So, what did you want to ask me?"

Zane: Well, first, when we were watching you do your moves, what were you doing before you started to train?


	6. Chapter 6: You're Kidding, Right?

**Chapter 6**

**You're kidding, right?**

**Blaire's Point of View:**

"I was praying, don't you ever do that before you fight?" Zane shrugged.

Zane: Must I?

"Of course! You should always pray before you do, well, anything!"

Zane: But, why? We have always been alive, well and successful without doing any of that.

Zane looked really confused. "Look Zane, you are never going to get anywhere in life unless you have faith in he who created you." Zane still looked like he didn't get it. "Wait here." I went off and brought back a spare bible I always kept around. I handed it to Zane.

Zane: What's this?

"Well, think of it like this. This may seem like just a book to you, but inside there are pages and pages full of things you never imagine. Each page is like a chapter, the names give you different details. There are pages that give you advise, that help you in a time of need, even pages about fighting. Every time you have a question to ask or if you just feel upset about something, this will always be there, right by your side." Zane smiled.

Zane: Thank you, Blaire.

Zane gave me a tight hug. "Your welcome." I hugged him back.

Zane: Well, I guess I will see tomorrow.

"Bye, Zane!" Zane disappeared at the door.

**Zane's Point of View:**

I could not wait to see what this book had in store for me. I walked into our room and saw the team arguing about bedsheets.

Jay: No, this one belongs to me! Cole, get your hands off!

Kai: Jay, your standing on my face! Get off!

Cole: Kai, give me my blanket back it's freezing!

Lloyd: Can we just stop being crazy!

I ignored them and walked by. I sat on my bed and began to read.

Kai: Zane, would you please tell Cole that I don't have his blanket!

Cole: Would you please tell Kai that he does!

I began to grow very annoyed and froze them both.

Jay: Zane, what was that for!

I didn't answer.

Lloyd: Zane, what's up?

"Hmm? Oh, I was just reading." Kai's frozen figure began to thaw. He was using his fire.

Kai: Reading what? Where did you get that?

"Blaire gave it to me. She said it had advise and so many other things!"

Jay: Uh, Kai, aren't you going to thaw Cole out?

Kai: Maybe later. It's kind of nice not hearing him complain.


	7. Chapter 7: The Bible

Ninjago: The Journey Continues Part VII

Cole's Point of View:

I started to get really annoyed. The guys should've thawed me out by now. I decided to bust out on my own. I concentrated for a moment and then used spinjitzu. The ice broke off my body. I now faced the others. They were reading a book. "Gee, thanks so much for busting me out!" They didn't answer. "Um, hellooooo?" Kai looks up.

Kai: Oh, hey Cole.

"What are you guys reading?"

Jay: Cole, get this, Blaire gave Zane this thing called the Bible and it's so amazing! It talks about advise and about dudes from a long time ago that were chosen to do special stuff by this guy named God. He seems like a righteous guy!

Lloyd: Like check out this guy named Jonah. He spent seven nights in the stomach of a whale and still survived!

Kai: And this guy named Moses, when he was a baby, his mom put in a basket down the river to keep this Pharaoh guy's soldiers from killing him!

Zane: Would you like to read with us, Cole?

"Um, I gotta go use the bathroom. I'll be right back." I ran off to find the bathroom. I was walking down the hall, when I heard something. It sounded like someone singing. It was the most beautiful thing I've ever heard. I kept walking down the hallway to see who was singing. As I got closer, the singing got louder. I finally stumbled upon a room. I looked inside to find Blaire, brushing her long, black hair. I couldn't help but staying there and listening to her sing.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Bad ending ,but I can't think of anything right now. Next chapter will be out tomorrow!


	8. Chapter 8: Stalker

Hey guys! Sorry I haven't put up a new chapter yet! I recently just broke my arm and didn't have the time to get on the computer. Anyways! Here's the new chapter! Enjoy! 3

Ninjago: The Journey Continues Part VIII

Cole's Point of View:

She sang so beautifully. It made my heart feel…Happy!

Blaire's Point of View:

I always liked to sing a song while I was doing something. It made me feel awkward standing there in silence. I gathered up my hair and put it in a fishtail braid. I looked in the mirror to look at myself when I saw Cole's reflection. "Cole!?" I turned around to see Cole's face turning red. "Were you spying on me?!" Cole seemed choked up and began to sputter.

Cole: I- I was just- you were- GOTTA GO!

Cole ran off. I watched him leave. I felt so weird. Kind of like a strange mix awkwardness and laughter. I shut the door and slowly slid to the floor. I buried my face in my hands. My heart was pounding like crazy! Why was he watching me? Was he trying to stalk me?! No, no that's not true. Maybe I should just forget about this! No! I couldn't leave the situation like this! I had to do something!

Cole's Point of View:

I ran down the hallway and passed our room. I ran to the front door and ran outside. I kept running until I stumbled onto a cliff. I stood at the edge, looking at the glorious site.

Blaire: Cole?

"Blaire!" I was surprised. I didn't expect anyone to follow me. "Listen, about the thing earlier, I'm really sorry I was just-

Blaire: Listening to me sing?

"Um, well yeah! I was just on my way to the bathroom and I-" And that's when it happened! Blaire leaned right in and kissed me! I was shocked at first, but slowly closed my eyes and kissed her back.


	9. Chapter 9: Lexis

Ninjago: The Journey Continues Part IX

Blaire's Point of View:

I had no idea what I was doing! This was not what I was planning at all! I was about to stop when I heard a sound. I stopped and moved away from Cole. "Did you hear that?"

Cole: What?

"Listen." It was silent for while.

Cole: I don't hear-

"Come on!"

Cole's Point of View:

Blaire grabbed my arm and started running like crazy. "Where are we going!" She stopped.

Blaire: This way!

"Blaire, this is crazy! Where are we going?!" Blaire paused. Her face went pale. "Blaire?" She dropped to her knees. "Are you okay?" I looked to the ground and saw a dog with an injured paw.

Blaire: Cole, we have to help her!

I took off my hoodie. "Here, wrap her in this." Blaire grabbed my hoodie and gently picked up the dog.

Blaire: We have to get her back to the house.

"I'm right behind you." I followed Blaire through the forest. I've never seen anyone run that fast before. I tried to keep up with her until we finally made it to the house. The guys were out on the porch.

Jay: Where were you guys?

Kai: Whoa what happened?

Blaire: No time to explain. Everyone just meet me in my room.

Kai's Point of View:

I had no idea what was going on. All I know was that Blaire had a wounded animal in her arms and that Cole had something to do with it. But there was still one question in my head. What was Cole doing with Blaire in the first place?

Blaire: Kai, why don't you get a bowl of water. Jay and Zane, why don't you get a pillow and blanket. Cole and Lloyd, you guys can help me get the dog in a comfortable position.

I went off to get a bowl of water and Jay and Zane went to get a pillow and blanket. I came back with a bowl of water, trying not to spill it. Jay and Zane were right behind me. Cole and Lloyd were on the floor with Blaire getting the dog in position.

Blaire's Point of View:

Kai: Here's the water.

Jay: Here's the blanket and pillow.

"Thanks. I think you guys might want to clear out. You know."

Cole: Oh, right. See you in a bit Blaire.

Lloyd: Yeah, see ya!

They all left the room. I was left alone. I made sure they were gone. I took the pillow and gently put it under the dog's head. I took the blanket and put it over the dog's body, leaving the wounded spot uncovered. I put the bowl of water in front of me. I put my hands over the bowl and began to sing.

_Midnight creeping slowly_

_Turn back the hands of time_

_Make the clock reverse, hear what has been heard_

_Bring back what once was mine_

The water began to swirl and slowly lift in the air and towards the dog's wounded area. The glow ceased and the dog began to whimper weakly. "Hey, settle down there. You've been through a lot. Let's see, since you're a girl I think I'm going to name you, Lexis."


	10. Chapter 10: The Waterfall

Ninjago: The Journey Continues Part X

Cole's Point of View:

I couldn't sleep at all last night. I wouldn't stop thinking of Blaire. Why did she kiss me? Does she like me? No, that's not possible. Kai likes her. She seems to like him back. I stood up in my bed and looked around. Everyone was still asleep. Jay was kissing his pillow and mumbling something about Nya. I lied back down on my back, trying to get some sleep. I was probably half asleep when I felt something sniff my palm. I opened my eyes groggily and saw an animal sitting in front of me. "Aaaah!"

Kai: Aaaah!

Jay: Aaaah!

Zane: Aaaah!

Lloyd: Aaaah!

Blaire's Point of View:

I sprang up in bed. I heard the guys screaming about something. I got out of bed and ran out of my room. I finally got to their room and opened the door. "Is everyone okay?!" I looked at Cole who had a tomato for a face. Lexis was standing next to him, wagging her tail happily. I couldn't help it, but soon I started to laugh. I couldn't stop laughing and soon everyone else started laughing too.

Kai's Point of View:

Blaire looked kind of embarrassed.

Blaire: I'm sorry guys. Lexis must have gotten out while I was asleep.

Lloyd: You named it Lexis?

Blaire: Dog needs a name.

Blaire walks out of the room. "Well, think I'm going to hit the shower." I got out of bed and walked into the bathroom. I shut the door and began to undress.

Blaire's Point of View:

I stood in the kitchen, looking out the window. I was watching the waterfall.

Kai: Hi.

I turned around. "Hi ,Kai!" I almost didn't hear him.

Kai: What are you doing?

"Oh, just watching the waterfall." I felt so awkward.

Kai: Hey, so, I was just about to take a walk and I wanted to know if…..maybe you-

"Sure!"

Kai: Really?

"Yeah, I could use a break. Are the guys coming?"

Kai: No, they decided to sleep in. You know, Lexis can come, too.

Lexis wagged her tail and barked.

"Sounds like a yes to me!"

Kai: Great! Let's go!

Kai started heading out the door.

"Oh! Could you wait for just one second?"

Kai: Sure.

I ran off to my room and grabbed my "special weapon".

(_the special weapon is a bow and the never-ending arrows that grow every time she needs it_)

"Ready!"


	11. Chapter 11: Love in the air

Ninjago: The Journey Continues Part XI

Blaire's Point of View:

About to go on a walk with Kai. I hope nothing weird happens.

Kai: So, Blaire?

"Yes?"

Kai: Why did you decide to become a ninja?

"I don't really know, I guess I like to help people." Kai smiled. We kept walking in silence until we were halfway from the water fall. "So, do you have any siblings? Besides the guys."

Kai: I have a sister. What about you?

I paused in my footsteps.

Kai's Point of View:

Blaire stopped. She was staring in the direction of the waterfall. "What's wrong?" She seemed like she was fighting back tears. Oh great! I just blew it!

Blaire: I used to have a brother….. a long time ago. When I was eight, me and my brother, Dimitri, used to come here and watch the water fall after we were done working at our mom's bakery. We never fought or argued with each other. Everybody used to say we were the best siblings ever.

"What happened to him?"

Blaire: One day he got mad and ran away from home. I went out to go find him but I got lost. Now I don't even know if he's dead or alive.

She started to cry a little. I put my hand on her shoulder. "You guys will see each other again, I promise." She smiled and gave me a hug. Lexis joined in too. Blaire laughed. "You want to head back to the house?"

Blaire: Sure.

Blaire's Point of View:

We started walking back to house when I heard something. I stopped Kai.

Kai: What?

I looked at him. "Something's wrong."

Ooooooh! Cliff-hanger! What do you think will happen next?!


	12. Chapter 12: The Fire

Ninjago: The Journey Continues Part XII

Kai's Point of View:

"Why are we running so fast?! What's going on?!"

Blaire: The guys! They're in trouble!

I still didn't understand what was going. How could the guys possibly be in danger when we were in the middle of the forest? Then that's when I saw it, big black, smokey clouds everywhere. I looked up and saw Blaire's entire house, totally on fire. The guys were running out the front door coughing and covered in ashes.

Blaire's Point of View:

The first thing that came out of my mouth was, "Is everyone alright!?". I know the first thing that people worry about is their house being on fire. I didn't care about right now, I just wanted everyone to be alright.

Zane: We are all fine.

Kai: Is everyone here?!

"Where's Jay?!"

Jay: HELP!

I saw Jay stuck on top of the roof. "Jay!" I took my bow and arrow out and shot it towards the house.

_(Blaire is not aiming at Jay, she is making a zip-line and a rope is tied at the end of the arrow)_

I used my bow as a pulley and sped across the rope.

Kai's Point of View:

"Blaire! Don't!" I tried to go after her.

Lloyd: Kai! Stop!

Cole pulled me back.

Cole: If any of us go after her, the whole place will come crashing down!

I turned away from Cole and hopelessly watched Blaire crash through the window and land inside.

Blaire's Point of View:

I crashed through the window and tumbled inside. I could hear Lexis barking nonstop outside. "Jay! *cough, cough* Where are you!" I ran through the fiery hallway. "*cough* Jay!"

Jay: In here!

I ran towards the room where the guys were staying. I tried to open the door, but the knob was jammed. I kept banging my body against the door until I finally knocked it down.

Jay: Blaire!

"Come on, Jay! We gotta get out of here!" I grabbed his arm and tried going back the way I came, but a beam above the door fell and blocked the way.

Jay: Where do we go now?!

I turned around. "Follow me." I lead him towards the window and used my bow to break through it. I climbed on the roof. Jay followed me. I looked around nervously. The whole house was going to come tumbling down any minute! I looked at Jay. He looked back at me. I held his arm and looked him in the eye. He seemed to understand the message I was trying to send to him. We each faced towards the waterfall, took a deep breath and jumped.


	13. Chapter 13: River equals Trouble

Ninjago: The Journey Continues Part XIII

Jay's Point of View:

We landed right in the middle of the river's current. It was going incredibly fast. I raised my head from the water gasping for breath. I turned to see Blaire not coming back up. "Blaire! Where are you?!"

Blaire: Jay!

I turned around to see Blaire swimming towards me. She seemed to be an excellent swimmer. She wasn't getting swept by the current.

Blaire: Are you okay!

"Yeah I'm fine." The current was growing faster by the minute. Before we knew it, we were being carried along with the water. I grabbed hold of a huge rock in the river with one hand and onto Blaire with the my other arm. The current was even faster!

Blaire's Point of View:

"Jay, what are you doing!?"

Jay: I can't let you go, you'll die!

Jay's hand seemed to be slipping from the rock. "Jay, let me go!"

Jay: Are you crazy!?

"Jay, trust me!"

Jay: No, I can't let you go!

"You can't, but I can." I let go of his wrist and let myself drift with the current.

Jay: Blaire!

I used my powers and made the water lift Jay out of the river and onto the grass. I plummeted right off the edge of the waterfall and blacked out.

Lexis' Point of View:

_Master! _I tried to leap in the river, but the guy with the spiky hair pulled me back.

Kai: Lexis, no!

I barked and broke free. I ran and jumped in the water. I rose my head up and then dove back in. I found Master not moving. I bit into her shirt and dragged her out of the water. I whimpered and licked her face to see if she would wake up. She didn't move. I started to bark to get the boy with the spiky hair's attention. I whimpered and rested my head on Master's chest.

Zane's Point of View:

Kai: What are we going to do now?

Cole: We can't take her to the bounty. That was destroyed months ago!

I thought for a moment. "Hey, guys!" They all turned towards me. "I think I know where we can go."

Blaire's Point of View:

I woke up and looked around. I sat up in bed. My head really hurt. I got up and walked around. I started to walk up these tall spiral stairs. I opened the door and walked outside. It was really cold.

Kai: Blaire?

"Huh?" I turned around and saw a guy with spiky hair.

Kai: Blaire!

He came towards me and gave me a really tight hug.

Kai: Man, I'm so glad you're okay!

"I'm sorry, do I know you?"

Kai: Of course you know me! I'm your friend!"

"Look guy, I don't know where I am, who you are, or who this 'Blaire' is."

Kai: Blaire, are you feeling okay?

"Look, I told you, I'm not Blaire and I don't know you!"

_Bark, Bark, Bark!_

I turned and saw a dog running straight towards me. It jumped on me and knocked me over. It licked my non-stop. That dude behind me started to laugh.


	14. Chapter 14: Memories,Who needs em!

Ninjago: The Journey Continues Part XIV

Kai's Point of View:

I couldn't help but laughing. The scene was just too funny!

Blaire: A little help here!

I stopped laughing and called Lexis over. Lexis got off of Blaire and paced towards me, wagging her tail happily. I walked over to Blaire and helped her up.

Blaire: Thanks.

Blaire started walking off. "Blaire? Where are you going?" Blaire spun around and faced me.

Blaire: Look, for the last time, I'm not Blaire!

"Oh really? Who are you then?"

Blaire: I'm….

Blaire paused.

Blaire: I don't know who I am.

She looked down at the ground. I walked towards her and nudged her gently with my elbow. " Come on."

Blaire: Where are we going?

"To meet the guys in town."

Blaire: Who?

"My brothers."

Blaire smiled and walked by my side, Lexis pacing ahead.

Blaire's Point of View:

I just met this guy and he was already being so nice to me! Plus this dog came out nowhere and instantly seemed to love me. Something about both of them seemed very familiar, but what was it? We finally arrived into town and walked inside this place that had people going in and out of the front door carrying huge luggage bags.

Kai: You can wait over here if you want.

"Okay." I sat down on a chair.

Kai: Just wait here.

He turned and walked off. I waited.

And waited.

And waited.

I was getting incredibly bored. What was taking him so long! I decided to get up and walk outside.

Kai's Point of View:

I walked over to where Blaire was, but I couldn't find her!

Zane: Uh, Kai, where is Blaire?

"I don't know! She was just here!"

Jay: Dude, chill! She probably just stepped outside!

Cole: Jay's right! She probably just got bored and decided to take a walk!

" Okay, okay, you're probably right."

Cole: I'll tag along to help!

Jay: And I'm going to break out our new hotel room!

Jay skipped off. I turned to Zane. "Watch him."

Zane turned and followed Jay.

Cole: Come on. Let's go find Blaire.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Sorry 4 short chapter! Remember to join the contest! Send in entries by February 10, 2013!


	15. Chapter 15: Something Familiar

Ninjago: The Journey Continues Part XV

Blaire's Point of View:

As I was walking down the street, boys kept coming towards me trying to give me their numbers and saying if I wanted to go on "dates" with them. I started to get really annoyed and decided to head back to where Kai was. On my way back, I walked passed this alley where a girl my age was being held captive by three guys.

Guy 1: Alright lady! Tell us where you hid the money!

" How is she supposed to talk with duct tape around her mouth!?" All three of them turned and faced me.

Guy 2: Oh look.

He turned to the girl.

Guy 2: Looks like one of your "BFFs" showed up.

They all snickered.

Guy 1: Why don't you go mind your own business, Little Girl.

They all turned their backs on me.

Guy 3: Uh…boss? How is she supposed to give us answers if she's got tape around her mouth?

Guy 2: *smack* I know what I'm doing you idiot!

I couldn't stand just watching them. I had to do something about it! I picked up a rock and threw it at the dumb one's head.

Guy 3: Why you little-

He ran towards me. I jumped over him and kicked him, causing him to fall face first into a puddle.

Guy 2: Get her!

Guy 1: No way! I'm outta here!

He turned and ran off. I was left with the last of the bad guys. The boss. He tried to knock me down. I ducked just in time and swept him off his feet. He hit the ground with a thud. He got back up and faced me. I swooped under him and knocked him down just like I did with the dumb one. Once he was on the ground, I put my foot on his back and pulled his arms.

Guy 2: Ow, OW! UNCLE, UNCLE!

I let him go. "Get out of my sight!" He got up quickly and ran away. I watched him disappear. I was shocked. Did I really just do all that? I left my thoughts and turned to the girl. I took off the duct tape from her mouth. "Are you okay?"

Girl: Yes, I'm fine.

I untied the ropes from her arms.

Girl: Thank you so much! How can I repay you?

"No need."

Girl: There must be something I can do.

"There is one thing. Please stay out of trouble." She laughed.

Girl: You remind me of somebody.

"You do to." I looked into her eyes. They were exactly like mine. A dark coffee colored brown.

Girl: Well, I have to run.

She turned around and started off.

Girl: By the way! My name is Amari!

She waved and disappeared. I thought to myself, "_Amari_." The name sounded so familiar.

Kai: Blaire!

I turned around and saw Kai coming towards me.

Kai: Where have you been?

"I just went for a walk." A guy with black hair was behind Kai.

Cole: Hey, Blaire!

"Hi…" Kai whispered in my ear

Kai: Cole

"Cole!"

Cole: It's getting pretty late, we should head back to the hotel.

Kai: Yeah, let's go!

I followed them back to the hotel, still thinking about Amari.

Kai's Point of View:

We made it back to the hotel. I lead Blaire to her room. "Here you go." I handed her the keys. "You'll be staying here tonight. She grabbed the keys from me. "My sister, Nya, will come by soon to check on you. If you need anything, we're right across the hall."

Blaire: Thanks, Kai. See you tomorrow.

"Bye." She walked inside and shut the door behind her. I turned and headed into our room.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Okay! Here's the new chapter! I hoped you liked it! Please remember to enter the contest which I have extended to Feb. 15, 2013. Remember to send it to belindalaureano at yahoo dot com!


	16. Chapter 16: Like water it all flows back

Ninjago: The Journey Continues Part XVI

Blaire's Point of View:

That night I lay in bed. I was having the worst dream.

_Dream_

Voice: _Blaire, Blaire_

"Who's there!?"

Voice: _Blaire, know who you are._

" Who are you?!"

The scene changed from a white room to a bright light shining on me. I shielded my face with my hand. "Hello!?" The bright light ceased. The scene then changed to a little girl. She looked exactly like me, except without the bright blue streaks in her hair. She was playing with three other girls and a boy. They all seemed so happy.

Amari: Blaire! Blaire!

"Amari?"

Amari: Blaire, wake up! You need to get out of here!

"What's going on!"

Amari: Blaire, Blaire, Blaire

_Dream Ending_

Nya: Blaire? Blaire. Blaire!

I woke up with a jerk. I saw a girl staring over me. "W-Who are?"

Nya: I'm Nya, I think Kai mentioned about me earlier. Are you okay? You look like you were having some dream.

"Yeah, it's just…" I was sort of embarrassed to tell her about my dream. " I'm fine."

Nya's Point of View:

Blaire: How did you even get in here?

"You do realize you left the key in the door knob outside?"

Blaire: *face palm* Oops.

"It's okay. Here, I'll let you get your sleep." I started my way out the door. "By the way…." I faced towards her. "My brother Kai seems to like you a lot!" I shut the door behind me and headed towards my hotel room.

Blaire's Point of View:

I sat there in bed. I got up and walked towards the bathroom. I turned the knob of the sink and splashed cold water in my face. I looked into the mirror. In that moment, a flashback occurred.

_Flashback_

Fire. All I saw was a house on fire. I saw some person with orange/brown hair trapped inside and me crashing through a window.

_Flashback ending_

I quickly snapped out of it. "A house on fire? What could that possibly mean?" I turned off the sink and headed back to my room. Then something strange happened. On my way back, I heard the sink come back on. I turned around slowly and walked back into the bathroom. I turned knob of the sink and the water shut off. I turned around and again the water came back on. "Come on!" I stretched my arm to turn it off but once I did that, the water started moving. It was doing the same movement my hand was doing. "What the- What's going on?"

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Yay! New chapter! So, what do you think is going to happen next? If you already know, DON'T SPOIL IT! NINJAAGO!


	17. Chapter 17: The Date

Ninjago: The Journey Continues Part XVII

Kai's Point of View:

I couldn't really believe Blaire's memory hadn't come back yet! She didn't seem like she was getting any better! I wish I could do something about it. Wait a minute, THAT'S IT! Tomorrow I could take her out and help her remember stuff she might have forgotten! GENIUS! I sat up in bed and looked around. Everyone was still asleep, except for Lloyd because he still wasn't back from a "day-out" with his parents. I quietly stepped out of bed and slipped out the door. I tip-toed down the hall and finally found Nya's room. I tapped on the door. I whispered, "_Nya. Nyaaa! Open the door it's me Kai!_" Nya finally opened the door and came out with tired eyes and messed up hair.

Nya: What the heck, Kai! Do you know it's three in the morning!

"Look, I know it's not a good time right now but, please let me in for just a few minutes?" Nya let out a huge sigh.

Nya: Fine.

She opened the door and let me in. She pulled out a chair for me and her. She sat down.

Nya: What's up?

"Okay, so you know how Blaire lost her memory, right?"

Nya: Yeaaaaaahh.

"Well, I was just thinking that maybe I could…..you know- take her out, to help her remember some things of course!" Nya looked at me in a weird way.

Nya: So, you mean like a date?

"NO! I mean- like- just to- are you gonna help me out or not!?"

Nya's Point of View:

I could totally see that he wanted to ask Blaire out. His face was starting to turn red. "Okay! I'll see if I can stop by her room later in the day."

Kai: Thanks sis!

He ran over and squeezed me so hard I felt my spine crack. He started out the door.

Kai: Sleep well!

And with that, he slammed the door.

_The Following Day_

Still Nya's Point of View:

That afternoon, I got myself ready to go over and talk to Blaire. I opened the door to my room and headed down the hall to Blaire's room. I knocked on her door.

Blaire: Hi Nya! Come on in!

Blaire's Point of View:

Nya looked really excited I thought she was going to burst. "Is everything okay?"

Nya: Blaire, you are not going to believe this! Kai is going to take you on a date!

I was so shocked I didn't know what to say! "Are you serious!"

Nya: I'm not joking! Oooh! How exciting!

I looked to the ground.

Nya: What's wrong?

"Well, look at me! I wear almost the same outfit everyday, my hair looks like it hasn't been brushed in days, and don't even know what I'm supposed to do with my nails!"

Nya: Well, don't worry about that any more.

She held up a plastic silver card.

"What's that?"

Nya: Blaire, I think it's time you learned the ways of, "The Credit Card".

Zane's Point of View:

I was growing very bored everyone was now awake and Jay would not stop jumping up and down on his bed. I began to look through the drawer under the television. To my surprise I found a hole drawer full of bibles, old and new testament. I picked one up. "Hey guys!" I turned around and held up the book. "Look what I found!" Jay jumped from his bed and ran towards me. He grabbed the bible from me.

Jay: AWESOME! I can finally find out what happens to Moses and the pharaoh guy!

"Kai, Cole, would you like to read one?"

Cole: Sure.

I grabbed another one from the drawer and handed it to Cole.

"Kai what about you?" Kai was lying on his bed staring at the ceiling. Cole looked up from reading.

Cole: What's up with Kai?

Jay began to make mocking noises and kissing sounds.

Jay: Kai is in LOOOOVE with Blaaaaaaiiiireee.


	18. Chapter 18: Getting Ready

Hey guys! Sorry I haven't put up a new chapter in such a long time! From now on I promise to get things done as quickly as possible. Just to give you a heads up, this chapter will be very long compared to the other chapters. BTW, ocs of new characters will be later posted on my profile. Well, enjoy!

Ninjago: The Journey Continues Part XVIII

Cole's Point of View:

Right when Jay said those words my stomach balled into a knot. I felt like he was talking to me.

Kai: What?!

Kai sat up from his bed looking angry but, embarrassed at the same time.

Jay: Dude, just come clean already. We all know you asked Blaire out.

Kai: How did you guys-

At that very moment, Lloyd walked through the door.

Lloyd: Hey guys! Did I miss anything?

Jay: Lloyd! You're not going believe this! Kai is in love with-

*SMACK*

Kai had just thrown a pillow into Jay's face.

"Kai's in love with Blaire."

Lloyd: *sarcastically* No, really? I had no idea!

Kai: Is it that obvious?

"Uh, yeah! We see you looking at her all the time!"

Zane: Plus we know you snuck out at three in the morning just to ask her.

Kai: What!? How did you know?

Zane held up his phone.

Zane: Nya tweeted.

Kai's Point of View:

I have never felt so embarrassed in my life!

Lloyd: Okay, we all know that Kai asked Blaire out. But does anyone know where this date will and exactly what are you going to do? You're not just going to stand there and say 'I like you' repeatedly.

Jay: Lloyd's right. Where are you going to take Blaire?

Zane: The theater is always a good place!

"That's it!" I stood up. "We'll go see a movie!"

Cole: Yeah but, you're not gonna go looking like that are you?

I looked into the mirror and saw my hideous reflection. I looked terrible!

"Oh my gosh! I look like hobo!"

Jay: Whoa, take a deep breath. My dad gave this to me for emergencies only.

Jay pulled out a credit card from his pocket.

Jay: This is definitely an emergency.

Narrator's Point of View:

Meanwhile Blaire and Nya were out shopping for a new outfit for Blaire's date with Kai.

Nya: Okay, so for a date…..I would say something simple like a dress but, something that is not too flashy either.

Blaire took a peek inside her shopping bag. She had secretly snuck in a ninja suit that must have belonged to her since she had been wearing it for weeks now. She didn't know why but, she felt like she might need it at some point.

Nya: How about this!

Nya held up a long soft pink colored dress.

Blaire: I don't know…I think it needs to be more…Blue!

Nya: Okay…..how about this one!

Nya held up a light blue dress that was perfect in color but not in size.

Blaire: It looks a little small.

Blaire took a closer look at it and noticed how short it was.

Blaire: Maybe a little too small.

Nya: Oh, well. There's still a lot more dresses we could try.

Nya starts to look through the dress rack.

Blaire: Hey Nya?

Nya: Yeah Blaire?

Blaire didn't answer for a while. She was trying to find the right words.

Blaire: Why did Kai choose me?

Nya gave Blaire a confused look.

Nya: what do you mean?

Blaire was silent.

Blaire: Out of all people, why did he choose to date me?

Nya: Well, look at you! You're beautiful, you're smart, you're a ninja just like him, you're nice-

Blaire interrupts Nya.

Blaire: Wait, go back to that last one.

Nya: You're nice?

Blaire: No, before that.

Nya: You're a ninja just like him?

Blaire: Yeah, that one.

Nya: Is something wrong?

Blaire's Point of View:

_I'm a ninja? Is that the reason why I've been wearing that ninja suit for the past few weeks? How come I didn't know about this?_ Just as I was thinking, a flashback occurred.

_Flashback_

Blaire training in her old training course with Lloyd, Kai, Jay, Cole, and Zane watching her.

_End of Flashback_

When I finally snapped out of it I saw Nya waving her hand in front of my face.

Nya: Heelloo?

"Oh! Um, sorry."

Nya: Are you okay?

"Yeah, I'm fine. Let's keep looking for a dress."

Nya: Okay!

Meanwhile Kai, Cole, Jay, Zane, and Lloyd were at the hair salon. Kai was having his hair trimmed.

Cole's Point of View:

Kai: Are you guys sure this is a good idea?

Jay: It'll be fine.

Lloyd: Yeah man, it's not like they're going to shave your head.

Kai's face turned completely white.

Kai: I don't think I can do this.

Kai started to get up from his chair.

"Come on, man, do it for Blaire."

Zane: It's just a trim.

Kai paused for a moment as if he was thinking. He sat back down.

Kai: Okay, I'll do it for Blaire!


	19. Chapter 19: I know who I am

Hey howdie! It's me again with a new chapter! So this chapter will be long and I mean LONG. Be prepared to do a lot of reading.

Ninjago: The Journey Continues Part XVIV

Nya's Point of View:

Once Blaire and I finally found the right dress, we headed to the hair salon to get her hair done. The craziest thing was that we saw Kai and the guys over there, too. I didn't want to make things awkward, so I decided to distract her.

"Hey, Blaire, what do you say if we go get your nails done now and your hair later!"

Blaire: But I thought we were-

"Come on! Let's go!"

Thank goodness nobody saw us, especially Kai. When we finally made it to the nail salon, Blaire was so excited. Her nails were painted aqua blue with midnight blue swirls….and there was a discount so I got my nails done too. After that I made sure that Kai and the guys were gone. We walked inside and sat down as the lady who was running the salon walked up to us.

Lady: Can I help you?

"Yeah, we made an appointment earlier."

Lady: Oh yes! Come on, follow me!

I know this sounds crazy but, I just realized exactly how long Blaire's hair was. It went from the top of head all the way down to her ankles.

"Uh, Blaire, how long has your hair been that length?" She gave me a crazy look.

Blaire: My whole life…..is there a problem?

"No, it's just that I've never noticed it before."

Blaire: Really? Wow.

_Back at the hotel._

Lloyd's Point of View:

"Kai! Are you ready yet!" How long does it take to put on a tux anyway? Kai poked his head out from the bathroom.

Kai: Would you hang on! I can't get the zipper up!

I mumbled to myself, "_Diva_."

Kai's Point of View:

When I was finally done, I stepped out and posed.

"So, how do I look?"

Jay: You look like Dareth in a tux.

I saw Cole nudge him with his elbow.

Cole: I think you look fine.

Lloyd: Me too.

Zane: I say yes also.

"Thanks guys."

Jay: No problem.

Jay put an arm around my shoulder.

Jay: What are brothers for!

Just then my phone started vibrating.

"Well, looks like Blaire's ready. Wish me luck!"

I walked out the door.

Jay's Point of View:

"All in favor of looking through Kai's journal say 'I'!"

All at once: I!

"Motion carried!"

Blaire's Point of View:

I had so many butterflies in my stomach!

"I don't know if I can do this, Nya!"

Nya: Come on, you'll be fine. I'm pretty sure you look amazing!

I thought for a little bit. "Okay." I stepped out. Nya looked at me in astonishment.

Nya: Oh my gosh! Kai is gonna drop dead when he sees you!

"I think I'm ready."

Nya: Good because Kai is coming in three, two, one…

_Knock, knock, knock_

Nya: Good luck.

I walked towards the door and opened it. He had a black tux with his hair trimmed but, still in its spiky form.

Kai: Hi.

I shut the door behind me. "Hi!"

Kai: Wanna get going?

"Sure."

We walked together down the hall and out the lobby door.

Kai's Point of View:

A light blue petal dress is what she had on that night. She had her hair curled and her beautiful brown eyes seemed to sparkle every time I looked at her.

Blaire: So, where are we going?

"To the theater. We're going to see this new movie that just came out."

Blaire: Awesome! What movie is it?

"Stranded, it's about this family who goes on a vacation but, gets lost in the middle of the ocean and end up on a deserted island!" She smiled.

Blaire: Sounds interesting!

This was going to be a night to remember! For me and Blaire, I had a surprise in store for her. When we finally arrived to the theater, I bought the tickets and some popcorn for us to share. We sat down in the very top row as the opening trailers started playing.

Blaire's Point of View:

So far this date was going really well but, Kai seemed to look a bit bored, so I decided to make it fun. "Hey, Kai check this out. See that guy down there." I pointed to a guy sitting four rows down from us.

Kai: Yeah.

"Watch." I used my powers to make the water flow out of his cup and splash onto his head. He looked up at the ceiling as if it came from the sky. Kai started to laugh.

Kai: That was so funny!

I couldn't help but laughing too. "I know right! Hey look the movie's starting!" The movie began with a ship at sea.

"What just happened?" Carter shouted.

"Did we hit some rocks?" Buzz asked.

"Dad!" Vanessa shouted. "Dad? Can you hear me?"

Vanessa started scrambling through the pile of debris on the floor. Her hand landed in water. At that moment, a guy named Joe came in.

"What are you doing?" Vanessa asked. "Joe, where's Dex? The water's coming in!"

Joe was holding a radio transmitter with one hand and adjusting a dial with the other hand.

"SOS, SOS, this is _Lucky Star_ do you copy?" A flash of lightning occurred and that's when it happened. A whole series of flashbacks began.

_Flashback _

_Kai: Can you tell me your name?_

"_Blaire. My name's Blaire."_

_Blaire Blaire_

_Blaire Blaire_

_Blaire Blaire _

_BLAIRE_

I finally know who I was. I knew my past and my present. Then that's when it happened.

I do not own Ninjago or Stranded. Stranded is a real book. I don't think it's a movie. The only thing I own is Blaire and my other characters.


	20. Chapter 20: Family

Hey guys! New chapter! Hope you enjoy!

Ninjago: The Journey Continues Part XX

Blaire's Point of View:

Kai: Hey, Blaire?

"Hmm?"

Kai: I was saving this for the end of our date but, here.

He held out a rectangular box. "What's this?"

Kai: It's for you!

I opened it and found a beautiful necklace with a diamond encrusted "B". I was so surprised!

"It's so beautiful! Thank you so much!"

Kai: Here, I'll put it on for you.

I turned around and he hooked it on. Best date ever!

_Finally the movie ended and Blaire and Kai started to head back to the hotel._

Kai's Point of View:

"Well I hope you enjoyed the date."

Blaire: I did. It was very fun. Thanks Kai.

She leaned in and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

Blaire: See you tomorrow!

She turned around, entered her room, and shut the door behind her. I nearly collapsed! She actually gave me a kiss! I've been waiting for that to happen forever!

Blaire's Point of View:

I entered my room to find Lexis tied up with a sash around her mouth to keep her from barking.

"Lexis?"

Voice: Well, hello Blaire!

I turned around. "Dimitri?"

Dimitri: How are you doing? It's been like forever!

"What are you doing here!"

Dimitri: Oh, just to see what my dear little sister has been up to!

"What do you want with me?! Why have you come back!"

Dimitri: I didn't come back for you, Blaire, I simply came for the ninja. I know you care so much about the red one.

"You stay away from him!"

Dimitri: Now, now Blaire, why are you over here instead of with your family?

"You are not family! My place is here!"

Dimitri: My dear sister, don't waste your time fighting for these worthless pieces of trash. Come with me instead. We can take over the ninja together. Brother and sister, just like you've always wanted!

"I will never join you!"

Dimitri: Very well. I will be back in fifteen days. By then I will come for the power of the elements. Until next time.

I cloud of smoke surrounded him and with that, he disappeared. I ran over to Lexis and untied her. Once she was free, she sprung on top of me, nearly knocking me over. "Lexis are you okay?" She barked. I lied on my back. "What am I going to do?" She whimpered. I grabbed a pen and paper and began to right a note. I stood up and started to pack the things that I had. I swung on my backpack and put the note on top of my dresser. "Come on, Lexis." Lexis stood up and trotted behind me. I opened the window and silently climbed out and onto the roof. Lexis followed. I slid down the slanted part of the roof and hopped onto the ground. Lexis watched from the top. "Lexis, jump!" She hesitated for a while then jumped. I caught her in my arms and nearly fell back. I set her on the ground. "Let's go." I began to run and she followed.

Lexis' Point of View:

I could sense that something was wrong with master. First, I was tied up by someone, the, she made me jump off a roof and now we are running through the city at eight p m. Even though I can only see in black and white, I could still tell what time it was.

Blaire's Point of View:

So far I had no idea where I was going. I sat down on a bench and Lexis sat down next to me. All we did was sit there until a miracle happened. I saw Amari not too far away from us. "Amari!" She caught sight of me and stated walking towards us.

Amari: Hey! How's it goin'!

"Amari, don't you remember? It's me, Blaire! Blaire Nightwing!" Her face went pale.

Amari: Blaire? Is that really you?

I nodded. She opened her arms and squeezed me so hard that it felt like she was strangling me.

Amari: Oh my gosh! I can't believe it's actually you! It's been so long and- and when you saved me from those guys in that alley- how did you do that?

"Well…I'm a ninja."

Amari: Are you kidding? So am I! The others need to see you!

"Wait, the others are with you too?!"

Amari: Yes! Everyone is there! They also became ninjas, too!

"Really? I know this is a silly question but, is Sensei still….you know not dead?"

Amari: She's still with us, too! Come on, you're coming with me. Everyone needs to see you!

She grabbed my arm and quickly walked with me down the sidewalk. Lexis next to us the whole time.

Amari's Point of View:

I could not believe this day finally came! I feel like such an idiot for not recognizing her the first time I saw her. I couldn't wait for everyone to see her, especially Megan.


	21. Chapter 21: Home

Okay, so I have decided to continue the story! I am so excited because I have come up with some new ideas! Well, enjoy!

Ninjago: The Journey Continues Part XXI

**Amari's Point of View:**

We standing right outside. I was so excited I just couldn't hold it in anymore! I turned around and faced Blaire. "Wait here. I'm pretty sure the others are just inside." She gave me a small smile. I opened the door and started to walk inside but stopped. I turned around. "Hey Blaire."

Blaire: Yeah?

"I'm really glad you're back."

Blaire: I am too.

I gave her a smile and slipped inside. I ran down the hall and into the room me, Megan, and Rachel shared. Rachel was halfway under the covers of her bed, watching videos on her phone while Megan was playing video games. "Guys, you're never gonna believe what just happened!"

Rachel: If you saw another squirrel sleeping inside a burrito, I don't want to hear it!

"No, It's something even bigger!"

Megan: You saw two squirrels sleeping inside a burrito?

"Would you stop with squirrels and the burritos! It's Blaire! She's back!" Rachel and Megan stood up at the same time.

Rachel and Megan in unison: WHAT!

Rachel: Are you serious!

Megan: Amari, if this is another one of your silly pranks, I'M NOT LAUGHING!

"I am not kidding! She's right outside!"

Rachel: Then what the heck are we standing here for! Let's go see her!

Before anyone knew it, we were all scrambling for the door. Finally we managed to get unstuck and out the front door.

**Megan's Point of View:**

We finally made it to the front door and I saw her. For the first time in eight years, I finally got to see my sister! "Blaire?" I whispered softly.

Blaire: Hi Megan.

I slowly walked up to her and fell into her arms. I could feel my eyes swelling up with tears.

**Rachel's Point of View:**

"HOLY HOT CAKES! BLAIRE IS THAT REALLY YOU!"

Blaire: Rache! How's it going!

We gave each other a tight hug as Amari and Megan joined in.

**Blaire's Point of View:**

It was a pretty crazy moment. We had a few laughs and a few sobs but in the end, it all turned out just fine.

_That night_

I was lying in bed, wide awake, thinking about the guys and Nya. Did they get my note? Did they know I was gone? I couldn't bear to think of them. After all they did for me when I had no memory. When Nya would come over and talk to me. And when Kai asked me out on a date. I missed Kai the most of all. Would I ever get to see him again?

**Okay! That's pretty much all I have for now, but don't worry! There's plenty more where that came from! Until tomorrow!**


	22. Chapter 22: The Sad Truth

**Okay, so for this chapter I have picked out a soundtrack that would go very good with the chapter. First, go here watch?v=rnIfQYiV4zU . Next, play it when you see this symbol *. Stop playing it when you see this symbol**. It might end before you're done reading the chapter but, that's okay! :P Enjoy!**

Ninjago: The Journey Continues Part XXII

**Cole's Point of View:**

The following morning was a real doozy and this is the reason why. So it started out pretty normal. We were going to meet Sensei at Dareth's Dojo so we could introduce him to Blaire, but apparently Kai would not get out of bed.

Lloyd: Well someone looks wide awake!

Kai: It was so awesome...

Zane: What was?

Kai: Last night...

Kai looked like he'd been hypnotized. "What are you talking about?"

Kai: The date...with Blaire...

Jay: Speaking of which, you never told us how it went.

This time Kai sat up straight to reveal how tired he looked. His hair was so messed up that it looked like a bird's nest. His eyes had very dark circles so it looked like he hadn't slept in days. He was still wearing his tux from last night, which now had wrinkles all over it. "Dude! What happened to you!"

Jay: You look like you've just washed up on shore after a shipwreck.

Lloyd: Did you sleep at all last night?

Kai shaked his head no.

Kai: Well, I think I'm going to take a shower.

_10 minutes later_

Lloyd: Kai, are you ready yet? We're already late.

Kai: Hang on. Okay, I'm done!

Kai came out with a normal hoodie.

Kai: I'll go get Blaire.

He walked towards the door and left.

**Kai's Point of View:**

I walked across the hall to Blaire's room. I knocked on the door. "Blaire, it's me Kai. Can you please open up?" No response. I knocked again. Again no answer. I pressed my ear against the door. Total silence. I opened the door and stepped inside.

*I looked around and saw no sign of Blaire anywhere. "Blaire? Are you in here?" I turned around until something caught my eye. It was a note, sitting on top of Blaire's dresser. I grabbed it and started to read.

It read,

_Dear Kai, Cole, Jay, Zane, and Lloyd,_

_If you are reading this note, I'm already long gone. I don't know an easy way to put this but, the past has come back to haunt me. If I don't leave, something bad will happen. I'm doing this for the sake of everyone. You will not see or hear of me for a while. Just remember, you'll find me where the river ends._

_-Blaire_

Blaire...left? No, this can't be true! What did she mean by "something bad will happen" and what did she mean by "where the river ends". It didn't make sense! Why would she leave like this? I slid down against the wall until I finally sat down on the floor. I put the note on the floor. I sat there in silence, remembering all the times I shared with her. My eyes started swelling up with tears. I was heartbroken.**

**Lloyd's Point of View:**

What was taking Kai so long? I decided to go check on him. "Hey, guys I think I'm going to go check on Kai."

Cole: Would you tell him to hurry up, Sensei is not a patient person.

Jay: Yeah, Sensei's impatient.

I left without another word. After I shut the door behind me, I saw Kai across the hall in Blaire's room with the door wide open. He was on the floor hugging his knees toward his chest. "Kai? Are you okay?" He looked up at me, his face red with tears. I walked over to him and knelt beside him. "What's wrong?" He looked to the right where a note sat. He picked it up and handed it to me. I slowly accepted it. I opened it up and started to read. I was shocked at what I'd just read.


	23. Chapter 23: Something Fishy

Hey people! So, I've been listening to this really sad but awesome song lately and I thought to myself, "Hey, this would be an awesome song to put in the story!" So since it's such an awesome song and since this story is finishing up pretty soon, I have decided to save it until the very last chapter. Until then, enjoy this chapter!

Ninjago: The Journey Continues Part XXIII

**Blaire's Point of View:**

Rachel: Hey, Amari remember this?

Amari: How could I forget! I didn't eat donuts for a whole month!

We were looking through a scrapbook that Megan had since we were eight years old.

Megan: So many good memories! Hey guys, remember this!

Megan pointed to a picture of us at the park when we were younger.

Amari: Oh sigh. If only we could turn back time.

Rachel: The past is the past, Amari. Remember why we were sent down here in the first place.

Amari: I know, I know.

Megan: Hey Blaire, are you okay? You haven't said anything for the whole morning.

"Yeah it's just- It's nothing."

Rachel: Oh come on!

Amari: We know there's something on your mind.

Megan: You might as well confess.

"Guys, it's nothing honest!"

Amari jumped up from where she was sitting and leaned into my face. Her eyes locked into mine. "What?" She didn't say anything for a while and kept staring into my eyes. Finally she jumped up.

Amari: No way! You are in love!

Rachel coughed up some chips.

Rachel: What?!

Megan: Oh my gosh! I knew it, I knew it, I SO KNEW IT!

My face burned with embarrassment. "Whaaat? Why would I-" I sighed in defeat. "Okay, you got me."

Amari: Oh my gosh! So, what's he like?

Rachel: Is he nice?

Megan: Is he strong?

Amari: Does he have any friends?

Rachel shoved Amari.

Rachel: Amari!

Amari: What, I had to ask!

"Well, he is nice and strong and yes he does have friends."

Amari: Oh my gosh! So when can we meet him?!

"Uummm…well you see I-"

_BZZT, BZZT_

Rachel pulled out her phone.

Rachel: Change of plans guys, Sensei Wyn won't be back until tomorrow, but the good news is that there's a fair in town tonight so we can take a break and go hang out.

Megan: Sounds like a good idea.

Amari: I could use some cotton candy.

"Sounds nice. Well, I think I'm going to, um, TAKE A WALK! Yeah!"

Megan: You want us to come with you?

"NO! I mean-uh, I'm um just gonna go alone for now."

Megan: Oh, okay! Enjoy your walk!

"I'll be back just in time for the fair!"

Amari: Okay, we'll be here!

I smiled. "Come on, Lexis!"

I headed right out the door. Once I was outside I made sure that no one was watching me then took off running.

**Rachel's Point of View:**

I sat in bed playing 'Cut The Rope'. Megan was staring outside the window.

Megan: Rachel, go follow Blaire.

"Kinda busy right now."

Megan walked up to me and swiped my phone away. "Hey!"

Megan: You get this back after you find out what Blaire's up to.

"Why can't you do it!?"

Megan: Because if YOU don't do it, then I'm going to send this picture to EVERYONE in Ninjago.

She flipped the phone around so it would face me. "You wouldn't dare." She cupped her hand near her ear.

Megan: What was that? Did you say, hit send?

"NO, NO, NO! I'LL DO IT! I'LL GO FIND BLAIRE!"

Megan: Good. In the meantime, I will be holding on to this.

She waved the phone in front of my face then tucked it into her pocket.

"AUUUUGH!"

I got up and walked out the door.

**I hope this chapter wasn't short! At least I finally put it up! Stay tuned for the next chapter!**


	24. Stuff and more stuff

**Hi guys!**

**I am sooooo sorry I haven't posted any chapters! I have been so busy with homework and I can't seem to get any sleep or time to write any new chapters. I will try to get a new chapter up by tomorrow or Friday. If I can't please don't be mad at me! I try really hard!**


	25. Chapter 24: Break ups are not easy

Okay, so the soundtrack for this chapter is listed right here .

watch?v=_l8Y21yNM play when you see this *

Ninjago: The Journey Continues Part XXIV

**Cole's Point of View:**

*"Come on, Kai! You've been listening to that song for thirty minutes now!" Kai had locked himself inside the bathroom and would not stop playing some sad breakup song.

Kai: Go awaaay…

Jay: Look, we all know that you're upset but that is no reason to lock yourself in a bathroom and be sad about it. You never even told Blaire how you really felt.

There was total silence.

Zane: If it will make you feel any better, there is a fair in town forty minutes. We could all go to relax and have fun.

Lloyd: That's actually not a bad idea. What do you think, Kai?

Kai: Mrfsmvkvic.

Jay: That sounds like a yes to me!

Cole: Well, I'm not dealing with this right now I'm going out.

Lloyd: Whatever.**

**Blaire's Point of View:**

I stood there in the circle of the ashes of my old home. Listening to the waterfall rush down. Just wondering, thinking. I let a single teardrop fall. All of a sudden I heard a noise and jumped behind a bush. Lexis started to growl. "Shush Lexis." I looked down below to see Cole standing at the bottom of the waterfall. _What is he doing here?_

Rachel: What'cha staring at?

I turned around. "What are you doing here!?"

Rachel: Megan sent me after you. What are you doing over here?

"Just looking at um-"

Rachel: Whoa, whoa, whoa, hold the phone! Who is that?!

I covered her mouth and both of us ducked to the ground. I saw Cole look around to see if anyone was talking to him.

"What are you trying to do? Get his attention?!" Rachel moved my hand away.

Rachel: And what are you trying to do, be a stalker?! Why are you spying on him anyway?

"I'm not spying on him! I was just here and then he showed up!"

Rachel: So, what, do you know him or something?

I froze up.

Rachel: Do you?

"Pff wha- no! Do you?"

She moved away the leaves of the bush we were hiding behind.

Rachel: I don't know. I feel like I do.

"Wait what?"

Rachel: So, Megan said that she wanted you back at the house to get ready for the- fair.

"Riiight. I guess we should be heading back."

Rachel: Hang on a second, he's taking off his shirt. Oh snap.

I grabbed her braid and dragged her back home.

Rachel: Ow, ow, ow! Hair, hair!

**Megan's Point of View:**

I heard the front door shut. "It's about time you guys got back."

Rachel: Well, we're here now. Can I have my phone back now?

I sighed. "Here." I tossed her the phone.

Rachel: My baby! I missed you so much!

"Geez. So Blaire, I picked out this really cute outfit for you. Since it's going to be really hot tonight, I have this pair of shorts that doesn't really fit me anymore and I also have this really pretty shirt that would go really good with the shorts and-"

Sensei Wyn: Hello!

Amari: Sensei's back!

Sensei walked into the room.

Sensei Wyn: Well, what do we have here. Miss Blaire Nightwing, is that you?

Blaire rushed over and gave Sensei a huge hug.

Blaire: It's so good to see you Sensei.

Sensei Wyn: It's good to see you too dearie. Now would you please put me back on the ground.

Blaire looked at the ground realizing she had been dangling Sensei almost two feet off the ground.

Blaire: Oh, sorry.

Rachel: Alright enough with the lovey-dovey stuff, we have thirty minutes until the fair starts and I want to be the first one in line to ride something.

Sensei Wyn: Will there be- ferris wheels?

"Well, yeah."

Sensei Wyn: May uh- I come join you girls?

Amari: Of course, Sensei!

Sensei Wyn: Awesome! I'll go get my new kimono!

Sensei ran off to her room.

Blaire: Did Sensei just say "awesome"?

Soon, everbody started to laugh.

**I hope this chapter didn't suck! New chapters coming very soon! Literally!**


	26. Something I think people should read

**Before you start reading this, I think it would be a good idea to play Brandon Heath's 'Give me your eyes' while reading this. I don't know how it would help, but I just really like the song. **

**Have a fear of needles? Well, if you know me I have a HUGE fear of needles! Today, I've had an experienced something with needles that I might never forget. So sit back, relax, and get something or someone to cuddle because this might be suspenseful and scary.**

**After school, I was heading to a hospital to get a vaccination shot (I can't pass to the seventh grade unless I get my shots). I was really scared because I couldn't remember the last time I had a shot and I thought it would hurt. While I was waiting, the nurse gave me a 'Dum-Dum pop before I went in. I went in, sat down on the table, and let the doctor check my heart beat and checked my blood pressure. Then, it was time for my shots. I had to get three shots today and two more next week because I was way behind on my shots. The doctor knew it would be too much for me to handle five shots in one day. When he was getting ready to inject the needle, I turned away and closed my eyes. One, two. I felt to little pinches in my arm. It just like getting my ears pierced. I started to get confused because I was supposed to get three shots and I only felt two. I then realized that the doctor had mixed two different medicines in one needle so I wouldn't freak out. I was done! I was so relieved that it was over! He told my parents to remember to come back next week for the other two shots. I got off the table and then felt a little dizzy( this is when something bad happens). I was walking out to the lobby when my dad stopped inside the bathroom. I felt even more dizzy and I began to see a bunch of swirls. My mom asked me if I was feeling okay. I remember I kept saying,"I'm fine, I'm fine can we go home now?" I started losing my balance and then everything went black. For a split second I remember my mom hovering over me with an expression on her face saying,"Oh my gosh, your dead!" I remember saying 'I'm not dead' before I blacked out again. Then something super weird happened. When I was blacked out, I started to see characters from my story, Ninjago: The Journey Continues. I saw everyone: Kai, Jay, Zane, Lloyd, Cole, Sensei Wu, Misako,Good Garmadon, Blaire, Amari, Rachel, Megan, Dimitri, Dareth, even Lexis! They were all there. I saw Megan near me and she said," Are you okay?" Amari looked so scared and said," Whatever you do, DON'T GO INTO THE LIGHT!" Rachel smacked her upside the head and said," She's not dead! She just passed out!" Kai yelled, "Blaire do something!" Blaire got near me and said," Hold still." She put both her hands in front of me and out came a gush of cold water. My eyes shot open. I was back in the hospital lobby. A nurse, two doctors( one of them being the one who gave me the shot) and my parents were right in front of me. One of the doctors was checking my pulse and the other was on my other side looking down at me. "We need to get her sugar levels up," said one of the doctors. "I got peanut butter crackers in my office!" said the nurse. "Go get them," said the doctor. The nurse ran off and came back with a package of peanut butter crackers. She asked me if I had a peanut allergy and I shook my head no. She feed me peanut butter crackers until my sugar levels went up. Everything just kind've went down hill from there. My parents took me to my favorite fast food place(Sonic) to have me eat something. I always thought passing out to be just something that would happen in T.V. or movies or something people just do to freak their friends out. I never thought it would happen to me, but it did. Now, I am SUPER afraid of needles but at the same time I kind of got over my fear. I can't go to school tomorrow and my arm feels weird from the shots. I really hope you took time to read this because I didn't know who to tell. I won't post any new chapters soon because I'll probably still be recovering. Bye! ;)**


	27. OMG!

**OMG! Guys, I know I said I wasn't gonna post anything for a while but I just had to post this! I was on Google and I was really anxious to find out what was going to happen on the next season of Ninjago. So, I typed in "What's going to happen on Ninjago season 4?" and you won't believe what I read! There was something on there that said that Lord Garmadon was going to become the light blue ninja of water. **

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

**I didn't know if this was for real or if it was fake or what! Then, I read the next few sentences saying something about a purple ninja named Jack. **

**I was all like,"Somebody give me a Twinkie so I can throw it at the screen!" (Tip: Twinkies are disgusting and I was frustrated)**

**I was so frustrated that I nearly threw the computer out the window! (No, I do not have anger issues) I was so disgusted that I closed the window and came here and started writing this. **

**I have read so many AMAZING fanfiction about water ninjas or purple ninjas or any other kind of thing but now I just-grrrrrrr.**

**Please post your opinions as a review. .**


	28. Chapter 25: The Fair

**Chapter 25**

**The Fair**

**Cole's Point of View:**

We just arrived at the fair and Sensei Wu was already heading straight for the Ferris Wheel.

Kai: Ugh, why are we here?

"To get you back in gear."

Jay: Yeah, you need to let go. Why don't you go try out some rides?

Kai: *sigh* Okay.

Kai sombered away slowly with his head hanging down. "Well, I'm going to go get some popcorn or something."

**Zane's Point of View:**

I was a bit sad still. I missed Blaire. I went to go look around some booths when I bumped into a girl. She had sandy blonde hair and a beautiful mixture of hazel and green as her eye color. She gave me a small smile and her face started turning red.

Girl: I'm so sorry.

"No, no, no it's fine, really." She giggled a bit. "Do you want to go get some cotton candy?"

Girl: I would love to- um, sorry, what is your name again?

"Zane and you are?"

Girl: The name is Megan.

I gave a small bow. "Pleasure to make your acquaintance."

**Rachel's Point of View:**

Amari: What is taking Megan so long? I really want to go on a roller-coaster!

Blaire: Be patient, Amari. Using the bathroom isn't the same as picking a flower.

Amari: Wait, what?

"Blaire, would you stop sitting down and enjoy yourself?"

Blaire: Sorry, I was just thinking.

Amari: About?

Blaire started rubbing the back of her head. "Blaire, did something happen?"

Blaire: Dimitri paid me a visit a few days ago.

At that moment Lexis growled.

"WHAT?!"

Amari: That son of a-

"Amari!"

Amari: Did he do anything to you?

Blaire: No, I was somewhere else and when I came back he had Lexis tied up and said he was going to come back fifteen days.

Amari knelt down and started squishing up Lexis' face.

Amari: Did that bad guy hurt you my wittle Wexis.

"Umm…okay, well I think we should split up and have time to ourselves."

Blaire: Sounds good.

Amari: Seems legit.

Blaire: Wait, where did Sensei Wyn go?

Sensei Wyn: Yoohoo! Girls up here!

We all looked up at the same time and saw Sensei at the very top of the Ferris Wheel with nothing but a giant grin on her face and a jumbo popcorn bag. It was so hilarious that Amari was on the floor crying.

"Yeah, I think I'm gonna go." I turned around and ran between two booths. Once I turned around the corner and smacked right into some guy. I fell back and landed on my butt.

Guy: Oh my gosh, I am so sorry!

"No it's totally fine!" I looked up and I felt our eyes lock. Wait a second.

Guy: Rachel?

"Cole?"

**Amari's Point of View:**

"Well Blaire, I guess it's just you and me. Two old pals, walking down a pathway together with a bunch of other random people. Like two peas in a pod, two nuts in a shell, two M&Ms left at the bottom of the bag-"

Blaire: Okay Amari, I get it.

"So what do wanna do? Roller-coaster? Ferris Wheel? Some more cotton candy?

Blaire: I dunno, I think I might go sit down somewhere- by myself.

"Oh, I see how it is. Too good for me, huh? Too good to talk to me? You think you know someone!"

I turned around and headed straight towards the booth with a bunch of pandas hanging from the top of the ceiling. Man did I love pandas. I saw Blaire walk away. It starts. "I'm all alone, there's no one here beside me, my problems have all gone, there's no one to deride me….but you gotta have friends!" At that moment, I heard a giggle. I turned around and saw someone duck behind the side of a booth. I got up and slowly walked towards the giggling person. I quickly turned the corner, but found nobody. I was about to leave when I heard a snap followed by a thud. I turned around and saw a guy on the ground with his head buried in the ground with a huge broken tree branch next to him. I was holding in my laugh so hard while the guy got up and dusted off his clothes.

Guy: Hey, it's not funny!

"Oh, yes it is!" He started to pout. "What were you doing up there anyway?"

Guy: Uh, a kid's balloon got stuck up there and I was climbing up there to get it.

I looked up. "Dude, there's no balloon up there."

Guy: Huh, must've got loose and floated into the sky, well it was nice meeting you gotta go bye!

"Wait! Do you wanna go on a roller coaster or something?"

Guy: Really? Okay!

"So what's your name stranger?"

Guy: Lloyd.

**Sensei Wyn's Point of View:**

_Oh, Ferris Wheels how I love thee,_

_You take me up high where all the people look like ants to me,_

_Sometimes it's romance that you bring,_

_Like a beautiful rose in spring,_

_Oh, Ferris Wheels how I love thee._

Hm, my first ever full poem, not too shabby. I was very close yet so far away to riding the Ferris Wheel. Finally, it was my turn. I hopped in with this other man who had a really long beard.

Man: Well, hello there.

"Hello, you seem a bit cute." At this moment he started blushing.

Man: Well, I did always have the looks and you might be?

"Wyn, please call me Wyn."

Man: Wu, at your service.

**Blaire's Point of view:**

Well, I was alone again. Technically, I wasn't alone because Lexis was with me. Oh, if Dimitri hadn't came I wouldn't be in the mess right now. I missed Kai and Cole and Jay and Zane and Nya and even Lloyd! I wanted to see them all again. I wanted to see Kai again! I LOVED HIM! I never had anybody that actually cared about me the way he did. The only family I ever had was Dimitri and Megan. I hugged my knees and buried my face. A gush of tears came flooding out. "I'm so sorry, Kai."

Kai: Sorry for what?

I looked up and saw Kai kneeling in front of me. "Kai?" I said in a whisper. He smiled and nodded. At the same time we both embraced each other in a hug that lasted for about ten seconds. "What are you doing here?"

Kai: The guys said I should come here to "relax". What are you doing here? Why did you disappear?

My eyes started flooding with some more tears. "I had to."

Kai: Why, what was so important that you had to leave?

"You wouldn't understand."

My head sunk. Kai lifted up my head.

Kai: I would if you told me.

Oh my goodness, we were about to kiss! Kai was leaning in when suddenly there was a huge explosion.

Kai: What was that!

I took a closer look and realized. "Dimitri."

**Whew! That chapter was a doozy! I really hoped you enjoyed it and I'm sorry that it took forever for me to put it up! More chapters on the way! **


	29. Chapter 26: Its now or never

**Hey guys good to be back again! I hope you're ready for the epicness you are about to read. Before I start the chapter, I have picked out some epic soundtracks for the last remaining chapters. In order for it to work, you need to start and stop at the exact times it says to start and stop. Got it? Okay, good. Oh, and just in advance, I'm making these chapters short to end the story faster so I can start finishing another.**

** watch?v=_4_jX3JljIY Start: 2:30 Stop: 3:08**

**Chapter 26**

**It's either now or never**

**Rachel's Point of View:**

"I know it's been almost forever!"

Cole: I'm just glad I at least got to hang with you again.

"Um, Cole?"

Cole: Yeah?

"Why did we ever stop being friends?"

Cole: What are you talking about? We've always been best friends.

"Well, not exactly. After you left, you never called or wrote or even stopped to visit."

Cole: Oh, well the thing is..

**BOOM!**

Cole: What the heck was that?!

"Look, Cole, I know we just 'reunited' and everything, but you have to listen, okay?!" I could tell he wasn't understanding what was going on. I gripped on to his hands and looked in his eyes. "Trust me."

Cole: Okay.

I moved aside some of my hair and pressed a button on my earring which helps me get in touch with Blaire, Amari, and Megan. (sort of like Bluetooth) Megan's voice ringed in.

Megan: Rachel, are you seeing this?!

"Yeah, we need to get Blaire and Amari, now!"

_Beep, Beep_

Megan: That's them.

Amari: Guys, where are you?!

Blaire: Amari, calm down! We just need to get Sensei Wyn and help these people!

Rachel: Right!

Megan: We'll all meet up at that tall oak tree we saw at the entrance.

Amari: Got it!

Blaire: Alright guys, move out!

**Megan's Point of View:**

"Zane, we have to go, now!"

Zane: But we have to help these people!

"We'll help them later but, first we have to help ourselves!"

Zane: But..

"Zane please! Just trust me!" Zane looked like he was about to make a huge decision that might affect his life.

Zane: Let's go.

**Amari's Point of View:**

Crap, how am I supposed to get Lloyd to follow me?! "Lloyd, the newest issue of Star Fare is being given away for free! And there's only ten left!"

Lloyd: Aaawwweesomee! Let's go!

**Blaire's Point of View:**

Kai: Blaire, what's going on!

"Kai, please calm down."

Kai: Calm down! There's just been an explosion and you want me to calm down!? I mean, the next thing you know there's going to be a zombie apocalypse and then we'll be the only ones left, if we survive! Then we'll have to re-populate the earth and I DON'T WANNA GO THROUGH THAT I'M ONLY SEVENTEEN!

_*slap*_

"Put yourself together and just listen to me! We have to leave to go meet the guys and my friends at the oak tree so we can stop my brother from possibly destroying the earth and time itself. Do you understand?!"

Kai: Did you just slap me?

"Ugh, just come on!"

**I hope you liked it and sorry for not posting this until now and if my other chapters are messed up or they don't make sense, please know that I've been trying to fix them, but I've never had the chance. So for now, let us count the chapters that are left!**

**Chapter 27**

**Chapter 28**

**Chapter 29**

**Chapter 30 **

**FOUR MORE CHAPPIES! OMG!**

**I PROMISE I WILL MAKE THEM ALL LAST!**


	30. IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE

**Hi! I'm sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooo sorry that I have not posted any new chapters for ninjago the journey continues. It's because, my best friend was recently in a car wreck and he is not doing well at all. I have been staying by his side for a few weeks and I haven't had time to really do anything but, I will do my best to finish off the remaining chapters if I can. Don't feel bad, I'll be back soon. **


End file.
